


Wings of Freedom

by RavenWriting



Series: Guardian Of Bones [2]
Category: Echotale - Fandom, ErrorTale - Fandom, Horrortale - Fandom, Inktale - Fandom, UnderFresh, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfresh (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angel Wings, Angst and Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Bad Puns, Broseph, Brotherly Love, Cannibalism Puns, Chara (Undertale) Has Their Own Body, Chara Support Club, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Cliffhangers, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fast To Update, Female Chara (Undertale), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gender-Neutral Frisk (Undertale), Guardian of Bones, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Ink is protective, Multi, Non-Binary Frisk, Oh God Yes, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Protective Chara (Undertale), Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Protectiveness, Puns & Word Play, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader Kicks Butt, Reader-Insert, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sans (Undertale) Makes Puns, Series, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sinnamon Roll Sans (Undertale), Skeleton Puns, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Skeletons, Smut, Soft Chara (Undertale), Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Souls, Tags Are Fun, Tentacles, The Anti-Void, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Void, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Torture, Trust Issues, Undertale Skeletons in Heat, Void Creatures, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Worried Sans (Undertale), bruh, fast updates, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWriting/pseuds/RavenWriting
Summary: The skeleton's are still in trouble, but at least they have their wonderful Reader around again. And they aren't planning on letting her leave, ever again. Danger still threatens the entire world and all the alternate universes, but hey; at least romance is starting to blossom in the household. Even if they are fighting over you. Oh joy...Join the Undertale's skeleton duo and their alternate selves on this journey of saving the world (STILL), falling in love (HARD) and the road to boning a few skeletons (WAIT WHAT). Every single universe is relying on you... can you handle that extra weight on your shoulders? As well as the weight of your heart and soul as you fall deeply in love with them and adjust to a normal life now than you remember who you are and try to find your place in the world... sounds like fun, right?!(THIS IS THE SECOND BOOK IN THE SERIES!!!)(I recommend you go and read the first book, named Guardian of Bones, which is complete. Although, feel free to skip that and go straight into this. Just don't be surprised if there's a few pieces that you don't understand)(Also please leave comments! I love hearing what everyone thinks! :D)





	Wings of Freedom

As the white cleared, there was complete silence as everyone stared at the body on the floor. (Y.N) lay there, hair was fanned out across the floor like a halo, her wings outspread and her eyes squeezed shut. She moaned and turned her head. To see a white skull just beside her, familiar cracks up one side and down the other.

You reached out to Patch as Ink quickly pulled you up and shoved you behind himself and Error. They glared daggers at the skeletons before them, while Sans and Red moved to stand in front of Patch, guarding him while Papyrus and Blueberry hurriedly tried to help him. You kept casting looks at him, your heart pounding in your chest, your body frozen in shock while Ink kept a tight hold on you so he could move you if need be. The skeleton shoved his hands in his pockets and laughed. He was completely unharmed from the blaster’s beam, although the wall behind him wasn’t.

“hey bruh! come back here” He sent a wink at (Y/N) and attempted to step closer. Squinting through the pain in your head from where you’d slammed yourself into the floor in attempts to dodge the blaster, you recognized him. “dont think i didn’t miss that little hug-sesh going on, my radness. how about a big ol’ hug from your favorite radical boi?”

Ink pushed you further behind him and Error, who held defensive positions, glaring threateningly “Don’t you _dare_ touch her, you fu-”

“Language” Fresh lowered his YOLO glasses. The purple in his eye, that he showed you previously, looked darker and scarier than you remember it being. You watched Ink’s shoulders tense, and the other skeletons starting to surround him and getting into their own defensive positions now that they were seeing he was a dangerous threat. Papyrus was nowhere to be seen, nor was Patch.

“H-Hey, it’s okay, Fresh helped me! H-He got me out of… the place that I was in, which I will explain later… He’s a friend, sort of!” You tried to peek around their shoulders, touching Error’s arm who flinched for a second then relaxed when he knew it was just you.

“(Y/N), you can’t trust him, ever. He’s done awful things to monsters, skeletons especially, and he is getting nowhere near you” Ink materialized his paintbrush and pointed it in his direction “Leave, or we’ll be forced to remove you from the universes. We’ve been tolerant of your leeching, but no longer if you dare touch her or show your face again”

“-W-Why even let him g-go” Error growled in his glitched voice, raising a hand, his strings sprouting out of his fingertips and coiling around his phalanges like snakes doing his bidding “He’s a-an abomination”

“aww, that’s real sweet of you, error, buddy-chum. you can’t have abomination without bomb in it, and i am pretty bombin' and rad. although, bruhs, i wasn’t really asking you”

A whip of air past your ears and he was behind you again, taking your shoulders and hugging you tightly into his body. Ink and Error spun around, gasping and tried to come forward to save you.

“ah-ah-ah. let’s not be hasty my bros” He lifted his phalanges to your face, his other hand tilting your chin up forcibly and you watched in pure horror as purple tentacles slivered out his sleeve and dangled dangerously close to your face. And specifically, your eyes. Everyone stood still, including you, and the only sound was your panicked breathing for a few moments before Sans spoke up for everyone.

“t-take it easy, there...what do you need from us?” Sans stopped, closer than everyone else, and Fresh didn’t seem to care too much about that. Maybe he didn’t see the others as much of a threat? Compared to the two guardians, you guessed it made a certain amount of sense.

“not any of you, but her. only she can do this” Fresh sounded a lot more serious than previously, losing the humor in his voice.

“W-Well, I’ll do the best I can, Fresh. After all, you did save me, so I owe you. J-Just lower your hand. There’s no need for that. R-Right, guys?” You couldn’t see them with your head raised by the way Fresh had you, but just prayed the desperation in your tone reached for them, to get them to understand. After a few moments, you heard Ink give a sigh and shifting around, the sound of his paintbrush hitting the ground, seeming a little closer.

“Okay. Everyone, lower your bones and weapons… we won’t hurt you or touch you, I promise. Just… leave (Y/N) alone. She’s… been through enough, right? I-I’m sure you know that, Fresh…”

Another long pause before Fresh laughed and let you go, giving you a push into them. Error caught you and shoved you roughly behind him, while you pressed into his back and tried to calm yourself down. All you could think about was black tentacles, slivering over your body, wrapping around your neck, and Nightmare’s voice in your ear.

“yeah, my rad girl has been through quite the time. I guess that’s what happens when you get kidnapped and dropped into Horrortale, ey my chummy little friendo?” His gave you a big grin before meeting the eyes of Ink and Error again. “oh, and that wasn’t me bruhs! I didn’t take her away from this cozy pad you got here. in fact I’m gosh tootin gonna stay while you fill out of my request!”

He dropped into an orange beanie, letting his YOLO glasses fall back down and let out a sound of relief as he sunk into it. “i quite like it here!”

Ink spun around and grabbed hold of your arms, looking you up and down, absolutely mortified “You were in _Horrortale_?!”

“E-Er, yeah… I guess I was…” You looked down. So that’s what it was called? What an awful name for an awful place, Axe and Pasta deserved so much better. They all did. Ink continued to clutch onto you and check you over until he found the faint line of your neck and let out something that wasn’t quite an inhale or an exhale either, more like choking on air.

“Who took her?” Error looked between you and Fresh, growling, while you uncomfortably rubbed and gripped your arm, trying to ignore Ink’s mothering. You didn’t even want to think about him, the thought of saying his name sent chills up your spine, and when you heard his name out loud, you sunk in on yourself with a whimper and Ink stopped when he heard the weak and scared sound.

“that’d be the totally-_not_-radical-Nightmare-guy. ‘lemme tell you, if you think i’m a threat, wait until you get a load of the skeleton that was created by the _Editor_ herself”

You didn’t want to hear anymore. You rushed out of the room, ignoring how Error and Ink stared in shock at you, ignoring Sans reaching out for you and Blueberry asking where you were going. You pressed a hand to your heart, feeling it beat hard and took a second to calm down, standing at the bottom of the stairs. Then focused your magic, seeking out Papyrus, to find he was upstairs. Climbing two steps at a time, you reached him in no time and walked into Patch’s bedroom.

He lay there on his bed, limp and unconscious. Papyrus was hovering over him, a hand on his forehead with a green glow. Slowing your pace, you walked closer, and gently touched Papyrus’ shoulder.

“H-How is he?” You nibbled on your lip until you tasted blood, shifting your weight from foot to foot, staying close but unsure if you should be close or not. Papyrus didn’t turn to look at you, just continued to try and heal him best that he could with his magic.

“He’s going to be okay” Papyrus almost whispered, worry etched across his face “I think it was the all the magic in the air, Patch is very vulnerable to any influx in magic to his body. It’ll take some time, but he’ll get better”

You stored all that information into your mind, thinking about how uncontrollable your magic could be. You’d have to be super careful from now on to stay away from him when you felt your magic becoming unstable. The last thing you wanted was to hurt him.

Slowly, you came to his side and looked down at Patch. He looked like he was in pain in his sleep, his hands clenched and teeth gritted. As gently as you dare, you placed your hand over his forehead as Papyrus began to check the rest of his body over. He felt like he was overheating, which was strange as skeletons don’t have flesh. Although, you knew skeletons could still feel warm from all the magic flowing through their bodies, keeping them alive. It would make sense that the more magic in their system, the warmer they’d be. You leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek.

A second later, the tense look on his face and his body relaxed. You watched him sink into his bed, a sigh pass his lips and he went to look like he was just asleep. Seeing this, Papyrus stopped and gave you a warm smile of gratitude for helping him and led you out, although you weren’t really sure what you did. You could only put it down to your magic activating randomly again in order to heal him, although you felt it was your subconscious. How you hated him being in pain.

“You look exhausted” Papyrus whispered, even though you were away from Patch. You gave him a small smile. “Is there anything I can do?”

“It’s okay, I just really need some sleep. I can’t remember the last time I had a perfect night’s rest, where I knew I didn’t have to wake up to chaos and the world ending and something happening because of me” You laughed humorlessly, looking away, feeling older than you actually were with everything that had happened. The world seemed to want to keep throwing things at you. All you’d like is a long, peaceful sleep in your bed.

Papyrus took your hand and began to lead you to his bedroom, you didn’t know why but you were too tired to really think about it much. He shut the door, locked it and took out his phone while he sat you on his bed.

“THERE! NOW WE WON’T BE DISTURBED AND YOU CAN GET SOME REST” He posed as he clicked send on a message, then dropped his phone onto his bed side table and hopped onto his red race car bed with you.

“B-But, Papyrus, I can’t. Not with Fresh here and everyone downstairs together, I don’t want them to get into a fight or something. Especially Error and Ink, I doubt they are getting along and I should be there. And what about Patch? Maybe I should watch over him and-” You didn’t realize you’d taken a fistful of your hair in your stressed ramble until his gloved hand gently took your hand and held you gently.

“YOU CANNOT DO EVERYTHING, (Y/N). YOU ARE ONLY ONE PERSON, GUARDIAN OR NOT, AND EVEN THE STRONGEST OF BEINGS NEED THEIR SLEEP” He lifted the cover off his bed and laid you down, while you tried to voice more protests and wiggle out from underneath his cover.

“Papyrus! I can’t just-”

Body pinned underneath his tall frame, he lay on top of you over the cover yet you could almost feel every ridge and dip of his skeletal body. His lips pressed to yours and you froze underneath him in surprise. His voice a whisper again, with this warm and husky tint that you’d never heard before. His eyes held affection and something that made your knees weak, while you were glad you were laying down.

“Shh… you are staying right here”

You licked your lips absently, wetting them and watched as his eyes followed the movement. A second later and he was leaning down, a hand pushing under your head and his other beside you to hold himself up as your lips met again. You could feel his warmth and a humming sound, glancing down and you found it was coming from his soul which was faintly materializing in his chest, an orange glow shimmering through his bones.

As your lips parted again, he seemed to notice the direction of your eyes and he gasped in realization. He hurriedly lay down beside you and snatched a blanket to cover himself, trying to mask the glow.

“Papyrus… I didn’t… realize you felt that strongly a-about me” Fiddling with your shirt, you lowered yourself deeper into his covers to hide too, red filling your cheeks. It was pretty common knowledge, at least among monsters, that when your soul appears then it’s either one out of two things. It’s been brought out in a fight, since its the most vulnerable place someone could hurt you. Or it’s brought out in the heat of passion, when you feel in lo-

Wait, does… Papyrus… love you? Surely not. Right? I mean… _you_? You weren’t anything special, guardian status aside. That was your only talent, saving the world. Doesn’t make you an interesting or great person. Why…

“...Why me?” You whispered, avoiding his gaze. One long pause later, he shuffled closer and turned your head to make you look at him. You slowly looked up to find his warm eyes again and you found yourself going quiet and getting lost as you listened to him. It felt like the world was falling away and it was just the two of you, as cheesy as it sounded in your head, it really felt like you were both in your own private bubble. 

“(Y/N)... I’ve never been in love before, but I now know how it feels. When I’m near you, I feel complete. And when I see you, I feel fuzzy and warm. I want to be around you all the time, but… I’ve been having a hard time trying to tell you how I feel. But not having you here has given me the push I needed. You are so kind and caring and amazing, so beautiful and strong and heroic. You shoulder so much stress and yet you keep your chin held high and you do your best for everyone… I-I want to be the one that you can rely on, I want to hold you and do my best for you, I want to be the one you k-kiss and love a-and”

“P-pap…” You whispered, overcome with emotions, tears sliding down your cheeks as you leaned forward to press a soft kiss onto his lips briefly, gripping onto his chest plate now to keep you grounded as you felt like you may just melt “I-I don’t know what to say…”

“Sleep on it, (Y/N). Think about what I’ve said and how you feel, and when you are ready, I’ll be waiting”

He tucked your head under his chin and held you close, you sunk into him and just held him tight, your heart hammering in your chest at his long and heartfelt confession. Yet, you didn’t feel scared or upset despite your how your tears looked. You felt warm and happy, more loved than ever.

Eventually, you fell deep asleep in his arms, Fresh and the skeletons and the world forgotten. Replaced with a sense of peace and warmth. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, welcome back everyone, into the GOB universe and the second book in the series! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> If you are new here, then I hope you enjoy and leave a comment so I can talk to you and see what you think! (ᵔᴥᵔ)
> 
> And if you are a very familiar with Guardian of Bones and was with me through the updates and drama in the first book... then HELLO! Hope you guys are doing well! (づ￣ ³￣)づ
> 
> If you are familiar too, sorry this is a little late coming out. Life gets in the way, but I'm super happy its here and I can get cracking on this. I really hope everyone likes it. 
> 
> And if you can't tell, things are about to get a bit more... *ahem* ... sexual ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
The skeletons are getting serious in this fight for her hand, so look forward to that.  
Any chapters like that will be marked with an * just to warn you ahead if you don't want to read that kind of content, I'm about going to make sure nothing that affects the plot are inside those chapters. If anything is, it'll be recapped a little in the next chapter so you know what you potentially missed. (•◡•)
> 
> Next chapter will be out in a few days, got a few things going on right now but it won't be long and will be out this week. 
> 
> Later guys!! (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜)
> 
> Youtube:  
https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6tfZundgpr3Na4gtFG39-g  
Tumblr (BEST WAY TO CONTACT ME):  
https://ravenwriting.tumblr.com/  
Facebook:  
https://www.facebook.com/people/Raven-Writings/100016504452069
> 
> (DISCORD IN CONSIDERATION, ANY OTHER SITE SUGGESTIONS WOULD BE GREAT)


End file.
